Household items such as plant feeders, bird houses, baskets and flags are commonly suspended from a structure located on the property of the owner. For example, a bird house may be attached to a chain that is subsequently looped over the limb of a tree located in the front or back yard of the property owner. Suspension of the bird house in this manner results in placement at a desired, functional location. In addition, this type of suspension likewise results in an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Other objects such as plants are likewise suspended from structures located on the property of the owner. Here, a basket holding the plant may have a chain or rope attached thereto that is subsequently secured to a hook mounted onto the ceiling of a porch or interior room of the homeowner. The plant can thus be suspended in a visually pleasing manner while allowing use of the floor space located under the plant.
Flags are also common items found in the possession of property owners. In this regard, a mounting bracket can be secured through use of mechanical fasteners to a side of a structure located on the property. Typical placement locations include next to the front door or a window of the house. Alternatively, the mounting bracket may be secured onto the side of a barn or garage also located on the property. A flag attached to an elongated rod can be slipped into the mounting bracket and secured thereon in order to suspend the flag in a visually pleasing orientation.
Although it is known to suspend objects from structures located on the property of a homeowner, sufficient options presented to the homeowner are not available for holding objects in certain desired manners. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.